payback
by NewDawnFox
Summary: bella and edward get sick of emmett's jokes
1. Chapter 1

An: I don't own twilight, wish I did

Pay back

Empov

If I knew what was coming my way after 7 years of Bella, I would not have made those kind of remarks, but being the kind of person I am, I thought I could get away with it.

But with a family like mine!

oh how I loved to do anything I could to get back at them.

I mean with a mind reader, a vision getter, emotion manipulator, a shield and of course Renesmee and Jacob's pack.

But a man has to do what a man has to do.

An: start of a story to be updated every day I hope

review please


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who put me on their story/alerts and reviews but if you are looking for hints at what is coming up sorry but you have to wait like everyone else.

As always I don't own twilight

Chapter 1

Epov

"Dad, why are there no vampire or ghost animals" said my daughter

I was just about to answer, when I heard what was going on outside, Jacob and Bella were fighting over something.

"Bells, put me down" said Jacob

I had to laugh at this ever since bella had worked with her power, she can now make a bubble shields around things and people(AN if you have seen the last avatar you know what I mean)

it was still funny to see jake upside down in the air.

"Love, what has jacob done now"

"Oh, not much just him and Emmett being their usual selves, the jerks" she said

"And what was it they said"

"well lets just say it was about you and me in the bedroom and this little boy desides to laugh it up"

At this I could see Emmett hidding in the woods.

"at leased jake is paying for it, Emmett is to much of a chicken to come out".

Bella then got sick of it and threw jake into emmett and stone skipped them across the river into the trees beyond.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and put her head on my chest.

"The jerks, why are they like that".

I was thinking about this when we heard alice's laugh.

"Bella, my love how would you like to get back at Emmett for all the things he has done to you and the rest of us" I said

"like what"

"How would you like to give Emmett the payback of the century".

"again like what"

Alice was laughing again.

"How would you like to play ghost animals"

An: good so far please review


	3. Chapter 3

An I don't own twilight (sigh)

chapter 2

Bpov

I did not know what Edward had in mind, but anything that got back at Emmett would be a bonus.

Epov

"As we all know, we cannot change animals in to vampires, but this where I think we can trick him"

"How" said Jacob

"nice of you to join us Jake, you're not going to tell him are you"

"no way, he needs to be taken down a peg or two hundred"

"thanks Jake, and I forgive you" said Bella

"no problem, now as I was saying how"

"renesmee doesn't know vampire animals cannot happen and I think we can use this" I said

Bpov

I though back to the fight with the volturi and how she had handled that.

Epov

"she can make Emmett believe about the animals are vampires and are out to get him" I said

"but she will have to be told what is happening" said Bella

"of course" I said "but we will need her to believe that what we are doing is only a joke"

"but she will need a vision of the vampire animals" said Jacob

"and that is where you and Bella come in" said Alice

"oh and how are we going to do that" Bella said

An: think on the powers of the gifted vampires and you might have a hint where I am going with this but not all of it

review please


	4. Chapter 4

**An** here is where the fun starts

I don't own twilight

chapter 3

Empov

"Emmy!, Emmy!,Emmy!"

I looked around and saw Renesmee running full out towards me, she looked scared.

"What happened" I asked

"Mum,Dad and Jake were taken"she said

"taken by who" I was getting angry, how could they hurt my family

"I saw, I saw"she was crying at this point

"what did you see"

"An animal that was flying through the air,they seem to cover them and take them away"she fell down on the ground at this point.

Flying animals what the!

Alice came up to us and said"it's true I just saw it".

At this I placed my hand on Renesmee and what I saw scared me shitless.

**An** poor Emmett he has no idea what is coming

review please


	5. Chapter 5

**An: I don't own twilight**

**now to the fun**

chapter 4

Empov

There were glowing animals everywhere and not just whole animals either,the parts and decaying bits were disgusting.

"Please get them back, please Emmett" she then got up and ran into the house, I could still hear her crying.

"Emmett you have to go, but please be careful, I will send the others when they get back"Alice told me.

"OK"

"oh, and Emmett, hurry! they don't have long left"

No matter the danger I will get them back.

Apov

I watched as Emmett ran out of here at lighting speed.

"Now for part 2, I hope they are ready"

**An:little Emmett's in for a surprise**

**review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: I don't own twilight**

Chapter 5

Epov

I just got off the phone with Alice "Bella, our baby played her part well he is on his way"

"good"said Bella

"Is everything ready guys" I said to the wolves

"yup, all set" said Jacob

"I am happy that we got the pack and Jasper in on this"Bella said

"yeah, the guys were waiting to do something to Emmett for awhile now ever since they lost that bet to him" said Jake

"Seth and Leah" I said

"yeah" they said together

"go"

Empov

I am on my way to the spot that the vision told me it was, when I heard something, (it kind of scared me not that I would say anything).

"Seth, Leah what's going on"

"" said Seth very fast

"slow down tell me again"

"what my brother just said was that we went to help Jake and the others but got scared by what we found" Leah said

Now I was pissed I would find and hurt these ghost/vampire animals.

"they were in the caves" said Seth

"I an on my way" I said taking off

Lpov

This is fun making Emmett feel this.

Spov

Leah and I played our parts as we watched Emmett run off, followed by jasper a little latter "he had a smile on his face"

"yeah,I love this" said Leah laughing.

**An: Emmett and the caves**

**review**


	7. Chapter 7

**An I don't own twilight**

chapter 6

Empov

I got to the cave in record time,if I do say so my self only Edward and Bella would have been faster than me.

The cave itself is one of those that run for miles underground with Al-sorts of bats and spiders and other things that go bump in the night, but I was going to bump back.

Then I heard something that chilled me to the bone.

**An sorry for the short chapter, but it had to be made.**

**let me know what you think is going to happen, and the closest one will get the first part to the next chapter and even though I said I wouldn't I will give hints I will if you get close but I'll tell you it's not what you think.**

**review**


	8. Chapter 8

**An I don't own twilight**

Chapter 7

Empov

The sound of fighting could be heard from up ahead, but I could not tell from where because it is pitch black in here,(even to a vampire).

"Bella, stop don't do this"Edward said

"It has Jake I will get him back"Bella said

"Bella come back"Edward yelled

I'm coming guys keep talking, dam, another wrong turn and more spider webs, and what was that, that just touched me (oh, crap I don't like this).

But I am coming.

Latter I came upon a crossroads and saw Bella.

She looked pretty beat up, so I went up to her slowly and said"Bella, where do I find the others"

"they're gone, they're gone" was all she said

"please Bella, a little help"

"In the anti chamber,north of here" she said crying

"Bella, don't be scared I will get them back"

"be careful Emmett, and watch out for the prince of the forest"

**An who is the prince of the forest **

**hint: not a lion or bear**

**review please**


	9. Chapter 9

**An I don't own twilight**

chapter 8

Empov

Prince of the forest what was that, but I didn't care I have never been more pissed and scared in my life or death.

I wasn't this way when we took on James's freak of a coven.

I wasn't this way when we took on Victoria's newborn army.

and I wasn't this way when we took on the volturi.

No my feelings now are for my brothers and I will get them back, (its like jasper was around,you know!).

More bad sounds and spider webs latter, I found the anti chamber, (lucky it was moonlit)

but it looked like I was too late to save a life.

**An who did I kill! hahaha**

**sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer**

**review please**


	10. Chapter 10

**An I don't own twilight**

chapter 9

Empov

Jake was dead, up ahead I could see Edward fighting with what looked like a glowing ball.

"Jake, my brother my friend don't be scared for them, I will help get them out".

Just then Edward heard me "get out Emmett save yourself please" then the glowing ball seem to pick him up and throw him cross the room and knocked him out cold (**An don't know if this is possible, but its my fanfic so it is**).

The glowing ball got closer and closer till I could see what it was.

It was a deer, very tall and very big antlers, it spook with a voice that sounded like it was a ghost on the grave.

"Leave here or die,"it said

"no,not without my family" I said

"I am the price of the forest, my word is law, leave here or die"

"no" I growled

"fine don't think I didn't tell you"

Then we started to fight.

**An one more chapter then a challenge**

review please


	11. Chapter 11

**An I don't own twilight**

**read chapter and please do the challenge at the end**

chapter 10

Empov

I was being thrown around like I was inside a twister and not landing any hits (by now pissed and scared was giving way to scared to death).

"I have finished playing with you, any last words" it said

"sorry mister dear sir" I said

It just raised an eyebrow at me.

"oh right, sorry mister prince of the forest dear sir, just please let my family go and I'll do what ever you say"

"what ever I say"

"yes" I whispered (I would be crying at this point if it was possible)

"then I should tell you something" the ghost dear said

"w..w..what"

"It was all a joke" and I could hear laughing all around the cave.

"what!"

"Emmett, turn around"

There I saw Edward, Bella,Alice,Jasper Renesme and Jake and his pack laughing at me.

"And I got it all on film, well done Bella"said quill

"It was nothing"said Bella

"you had better keep your promise Emmett"Edward said

"or what"

"this film ends up the latest favorite on youtube"

"you wouldn't"

"try me"

I was so pissed at them now, but I supposed I deserved it.

one day, one day I will have my revenge, watch out Edward and Bella, Emmett is coming to get you.

**the end**

**An how was it good bad other and for those that said they didn't get it the whole point was to make Emmett afraid**

** now the challenge read below**

**The sequel "Emmett's revenge" I turn over to you with some limitations**

**1) It may include any or all non-gifted vampires**

**2)It may include humans in on or not in on the vamps or wolves secret**

**3) It may include Sam's pack**

**and that's all the rest is up to you, I look forward to reading and reviewing your stories**

**and look out for my new one next week end called "starlit dragon" its a twilight/eragon/ranger's apprentice mix**

**the NewDawnFox**


	12. author note

**Author note**

**Just to let all of you out there know my new story "starlit dragon" is up. its rated "M" for safety**

**NewDawnFox**


End file.
